Mutations in tumor suppressor genes play an important role in the development of neoplasias. Manipulation of tumor suppressor gene expression can be used to prevent or treat neoplasias. Detection of mutations in tumor suppressor genes can also be used to detect neoplastic cells and genetic predispositions to neoplasias. Thus, there is a need in the art for the identification of mammalian tumor suppressor genes which can be used to develop methods of diagnosing, prognosing, and treating neoplastic cells in humans and other mammals.